


Diapers in the Trunk

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, M/B, M/M, Oral, Piss Play, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: A young boy had no idea the diapers he needs were in the trunk when someone helped him out to the car with something he bought, they both saw them together, and their relationship blossoms from there.
Kudos: 1





	Diapers in the Trunk

Diapers in the Trunk

****The dreaded disclaimer.....This story involves gay, man/boy love and sex, diaper usage and piss play. If this is not the sort of story that turns your crank, then please leave now. If it is illegal and/or immoral for you to read this type of story, then leave now, unless you wish to risk that yourself, then I hope that you enjoy. Feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com should you desire, I love to chat with those that enjoy my particular genre of story. Last, this site needs our donations to continue operating, so do what you can. Thanks, I hope that you enjoy.****

I do customer service in a small local farm store, and so, every day I help people with whatever they are needing. We are a small family owned place, and so, therefore service actually means something to us, which is why I almost always help customers out to their vehicles with whatever they need. Now, even though we are a farm store, you would think that only farmers and ranchers come to our store, but we also sell lots of other things, including many hand made items from local crafts people, so, seeing families in our store is rather common as well. I have worked at the store part time for more than five years already, and at only just about twenty five years old, and only working part time, I do fairly well for myself.

Today is Tuesday, school has been in for a little more than a month, and so, usually during the week, if kids want to come in to look for things, because we have lots for them, they are usually in just after school lets out. Today, shortly after that time, a lady with her two kids came in. The youngest was a little guy of about three, while his big brother is either eight or nine I figure. He is about the right height for his age, he is slim and has no real definition to his young body yet, other than he has a really nice little bum. He has a nice little mop of soft medium brown hair, cut to medium length and left shaggy, which I like. His eyes almost look too large for his cute little face, and are a deep brown. He has cute kissable little lips, tiny button of a nose, and even cute little ears.

Of course I offered my help, and the young man stepped up and told me what he is looking for, so, I led him around the store to gather up what he is needing. Not only do we sell local artisans products, but we have a fair bit for them to make things with as well, and that is what this young man is looking for. When we had gathered up all the items, he looked to his mom and said, can I get it all, she just gave him a shrug and a kind of snotty, yeah, whatever look. That kind of shocked me, actually.

We took it all up to the counter, and then I rang it in for him, which he paid for with his own card, and then I offered to help him out, since his mom is carrying his brother. He brightly said okay. As we walked out, we talked.

“So, I see you go to the same school I went to!” I said, pointing to the name of his school on his sweater.

“You did?” He said.

“Yep, and still live in the same house I grew up in. You know that huge field behind the school yard with all the horses in it, that's mine, and while most of the horses are mine, not all are.”

“Cool. I loveta go pet the horses almost every day. They're really friendly and always come to me to get pets and rubs. They don't go to some of the other kids though, which makes them mad.”

“Yeah, I see kids trying to pet them, but they'll only let certain people do so. Horses are amazingly good at reading people and knowing who they can trust.”

“Hope you don't mind, but sometimes I bring a cut up apple to give them, they all always really like that.”

“No, not at all, as long as you don't feed them too much, or something they shouldn't have.”

“I'd never do that. I love horses, I've always wanted to learn to ride them, but my mom won't let me go for lessons.”

“Oh, that's too bad.” I said, but did not ask why, I think I have a good idea. I would love to offer to have him come and learn, but I know that is simply not a good idea.

Just then, we reached their car, his mom unlocked it and popped the trunk from her key fob, and so, the young man and I went to the back to load his things. When we made it, we found that clearly his mom had went shopping before picking the young man up from school, because I found two of the largest boxes of Goodnites in there, we both saw them at the same time, and he looked to me with fear in his eyes, and tears already starting to fall.

“It's okay, there's no shame in that, and I don't think any less of you. I know what it's like though, and just be thankful that you actually get something to help with that, I never did.”

“You don't think I'm a disgrace, like she does?” He whispered to me.

“Oh, heck no, and I hope your mom doesn't.” I whispered back to him.

“She's always telling me I'm old enough to not wet myself. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose.”

“Yeah, same. Well, let's get your things loaded, and let you get on your way, before your mom gets upset, shall we.”

“Yeah, and thanks, you know, for not making fun of me.”

“I'd never do so to anyone, for any reason, but most certainly not for that, because I lived with it for far longer, so, like I said, no shame, okay.”

“Okay.” He said, and I closed the trunk.

When they left, I figured that was likely to be the last time I ever saw him again. Sometimes I am lucky and I get to see cute little guys like him over and over again, but now knowing that he is diapered as well, even if just for night, makes him even more special in my books. I finished out my shift, which was only another hour and a half, and then headed home. As soon as I made it, I went to my bedroom, stripped down to just my soggy diaper, and then, envisioning that cute little boy in his super soggy night diaper, I jacked off furiously, and came three times in a row, which might be a record. I changed my diaper, going to one of my ultra thick night time ones, with a doubler in it, so to last until morning now, then got dressed in my work overalls.

I made myself dinner before heading out to the barn to check on all the horses after bringing them in for the night, I gave each one an apple and some oats, then brushed them all, talking to them. Other than at work, which is why I do so, I talk to no one other than horses. Granted, I feel far more comfortable around horses than I do most people. At least horses don't judge me because I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover, or that I love young boys more than I'm supposed to. I spent more than three hours in the barn by the time I was done, I locked up the barn to protect them, and then headed in for the night.

The rest of my work week went pretty well, I only work Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, so that is nice. Friday morning, I changed from my super soggy double thick diaper to another double thick diaper, since I have to go nowhere anyway, and that is how I truly like it, and then went and did chores in the barn for a bit, before taking one of the horses for a ride. Even though I do not own all the horses, I board twenty of the thirty that I have, and people pay me quite well to keep their horses safe and secure, I do choose a different horse to ride every day, and I almost always come out for a ride every morning, and sometimes in the evening as well. Unfortunately most of the horses that I board don't get ridden very often, their owners just don't have the time for them I guess, god only knows why, but they are allowed to come at almost any time, they all have the codes to open up the barn, and they all have their own locked closets for their horses gear, but still, I ride their horses more than they do, but the horses like that.

About half an hour after I heard the bell at the school, signifying the end of the day, my doorbell rang. I had just come in for a late lunch, because I usually manage to forget to do so on time. I went to the door, curious as to who it might be. I have a sign at the road saying that I am full, so it should not be any customers, and the people who have horses here know not to come to the house anyway. So, curious, I headed to the door, and when I opened it, I found the cute little diapered boy who has filled my dreams every night since Tuesday.

“Well, hello there Handsome, how are you today?”

“I'm not handsome.” He said, blushing.

“Oh, you don't get told how good looking you are, I'm sorry. Your mom seems rather cold and distant to you, and you said she's not exactly nice to you about your night time issue.”

“No, she almost never says anything nice to me at all. Last year, when we got our report cards, I got almost perfect on absolutely everything, and she never said a thing about it. I've stopped trying to make her care about me. She even uses my money to buy me my Goodnites, says she's not gonna waste her money on that.”

“Sorry about that Buddy. So, how can I help you?”

“I was hoping that you'd just talk to me. The other day, when I was at your store, you actually talked to me, made me feel like I was important, no one does that, not even my teachers like me.”

“Why wouldn't they like you?”

“You promise to not hate me?”

“With everything good in this world, may I never be allowed to ride another horse if I do so. Well, unless you're a psychopathic mass murderer, then I might haveta hate you, but I don't think you are.”

“No. It's, well, I don't just wear Goodnites just at night. I haveta wear them all day, 'cause I wet my pants, a lot. The doctor says something's missing in my head that doesn't tell me to not pee. Sometimes I can hold it, but not most of the time. The kids at school, well, they bully and tease me all the time for it, and even the teachers all say a boy my age shouldn't be wearing diapers to school. I'd just quit, and do schooling at home, but then my mom.” He said, and then he burst into tears.

Well, that only made him more hot in my eyes, and even though I should not do so, clearly the poor little guy needs a hug, and so, I pick him up, careful not to fondle his cute little baby diapered bum, though I truly wanted to, and wrapped him up into a huge hug, and held him for easily ten minutes as he cried.

“Feel better now.” I whispered when he stopped crying and pushed away to look at me.

“Yeah, thanks. No one just holds me any more.” He said, and then pressed his cute little lips to mine, and kissed me.

Well, the erection that I had been forcing to stay down, damn near exploded out the front of my diaper with that. It was not a sexual kiss, but that didn't stop my dick from hoping it was.

“Thanks, that was very nice of you.” I whispered.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know you.” He blushed.

“It's okay. Clearly you needed it.”

“Yeah.”

I set him down then, and when he stood up from my setting him down, clearly he must have been uncomfortable in his diaper as well, because I clearly saw him have to adjust himself. Fuck, he went hard too, that is probably not good.

“Is it just you and your mom and brother?”

“Yeah, my Daddy died a little while before my brother was born, my mom says he didn't even know she was pregnant yet. He got really sick one day, and then a few days later, he died. I was in kindergarten when that happened, and I'm in grade three now, and my brother just turned three, and I'm eight, just about nine, so it was four years ago almost. I don't know if my mom loved me then, but I know my daddy always helped me with my diapers, I had Pullups for the day, but he kept me in Pampers at night, but after he died, my mom said she refuses to change my diapers, and got me Pullups for all day and night, but I really don't like them, because I leak almost every night, I pee so much.”

“Sorry to hear that Buddy. So, what's your name, I'm Tonny?”

“Just like Tommy, just with N's. Did they misspell it or something?” He giggled.

“I actually asked the same question.” I had to laugh. “No, it comes from my heritage from The Netherlands, not sure how or where.”

“My name's Yanni.”

“Well, it's really good to meet you Yanni.”

“Thanks, it's good to meet you as well. Can I ask you a question though?”

“Feel free to ask anything you like, and if it's at all possible for me to answer, I will.”

“Thanks. Are you wearing a diaper as well. It kinda looks like you are?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” I said.

And he had to adjust himself again.

“Really. I never thought I'd meet someone like me!”

“Yeah, my problem's in my back, I have a nerve that didn't develop properly, and so, I wet the bed every night, and I don't always feel the need to pee, so, I just start peeing, hence my wearing diapers.”

“Wow. So, we have almost the exact same problem then.”

“Sounds like it. I can hold it, and I can pee in the toilet, if I concentrate enough, but it doesn't always help, and, honestly, I wouldn't give up my diapers now anyway.”

“Wish I could wear proper diapers again.”

“Ask your mom for them. She's making you pay for them anyway, what difference is it to her what she buys for you. You can just as easily change yourself, so there's no reason why she can't. Heck, just buy them online, so she doesn't even haveta buy them for you at all, you can just buy them yourself, so even easier for her. That way not only will you be more comfortable, but you'll get better sleeps as well.”

“Wow, that's a great idea. Where do you buy your diapers?”

“Couple places, actually. The main one, where I buy most of them, is Healthwick, but I also buy premium mega thick adult baby diapers from Rearz as well, they're super expensive, though, but they're about four times thicker and thirstier than almost any other diaper. I normally have a thinner daytime diaper, that holds up well for about six hours, and then just a really good night time diaper, that I usually put a doubler in, that's nice and thick, and lasts about twelve. Sometimes I like to use two of those diapers, and two doublers, and go quadruple diapered, that's nice for just being mega thickly diapered, and I can get a full day like that most of the time. The funny thing, though, the premium adult baby diaper lasts nearly as long, and is far more babyish, which I kinda enjoy. Quadruple diapering, though is more expensive, and with the ultra thick diapers I have, as well the doublers I use, they do still hold quite a bit more, and so, when I'm doing that, I usually drink a lot.” I say, though why I have no idea, and I know I probably should not be.

“Wow, totally gonna check them out then. Thanks.”

“I doubt you'll find diapers on the diaper lovers website that'd fit you, but you'd look really good in one of them regardless.”

“Thanks, and I think I'd really liketa see you in one of them as well.” He said, adjusting himself once again.

“Yeah. I can't help but to notice how often you've been having to adjust yourself down below, is your peepee all hard and uncomfortable or something?” I whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered back, blushing massively.

“Oh. From the way you blush, I think you already know why that is, don't you?”

He just nodded, looking to me fearfully.

“It's okay, I understand, and I don't hate you for that either.”

“Really?”

“How long have you had those thoughts and feelings, and do you also feel the same for girls?”

“Oh no, never, and since at least kindergarten, maybe before.”

“Let me guess, the first time you saw a boy in the bathroom with his pants around his ankles, exposing his little peepee, you wanted to suck him like a soother, just like I did at the same age the first time I witnessed the very same thing, didn't you?”

“Oh god yeah, and you did too?”

“Yep, and gotta experience it too not long after. He didn't do it back, and honestly, I've never experienced anything since, which is too bad.”

“Wow. Wish I coulda tried it, wish I still could, but they already tease me for being a gay baby boy, so, no one'll even come near me.”

“How'd they know you were gay?”

“Don't know. Never told anyone before, never even admitted it 'til now, but I think I've always known I am anyway.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Would you, you now, maybe liketa learn together?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Oh, Baby, you have no idea how much I wish I could say yes, but you already know and understand just how much trouble I'd get in if we were caught, don't you?”

“You would? I thought for sure you wouldn't want someone as young as me, but, yeah, I know, you'd get in mega poopoo if you did that to me, wouldn't you?”

“And then some, but, oh yeah, you're an incredibly sexy young man, and if it weren't illegal, we'd already be on the way to my bedroom. I just can't though. I promised myself I'd never do that to a young man, no matter how much he wants it.”

“Oh, but you do want it too, don't you?”

“More than I can or should say.”

“Oh. Then, would you maybe teach me how to ride horses?”

“I'd love to.” I said, smiling brightly.

So, we head out to the barn, and for the next three hours, I happily teach Yanni how to care for, saddle, and then ride horses. I gave him my smallest and most gentle horse, since he is of course very new, and though she can run like all get out when she wants to, she normally does not do so with a rider on her, and because she is so small, even though she is ten years old, she cannot carry a full sized rider for very long, nor very fast, so she is perfect for a child, especially for learning. I then taught Yanni how to remove the saddle, clean and brush his horse, and then to give her a treat, because it is the respectful thing to do after letting her carry him for so long. I know all my horses enjoy it, but still, it is the respectful thing to do to give them all that extra special care and attention after we have ridden them.

“Thanks so much Tonny, I had a great time, you're the best. Would it be okay to come over again tomorrow and ride some more?”

“You're very welcome, and I guess so, as long as it's okay with your mom.”

“Okay. Thanks.” He said, and then, before I could stop him, Yanni has me wrapped up in a hug.

I cleaned up what needed to be cleaned up in the barn, before heading inside. I went right to my bedroom, stripped down to my well wet baby diaper, and then jacked off to four amazing orgasms, now envisioning Yanni in all sorts of scenarios that I now know for fact that he would happily assume if I let him, while wearing all sorts of amazing baby diapers.

I made dinner and then had a decent evening in, and then went to bed, having to jack off to visions of Yanni in my head yet again.

The next morning, I was in the barn doing my chores once more, when I heard a soft hello from the door. I looked up and found Yanni there.

“Good morning Handsome, how are you today.” I said happily.

“Really good.” He said, and then came up and hugged me real tight again.

“That's good. You sound exceptionally happy this morning.”

“Yeah. Getting to talk to you yesterday was really nice. When I got home, I told my mom I wanted to order my own diapers from now on, since it's my money anyway, I should get the diapers I want, and this way she doesn't haveta buy them for me. She actually said thanks. So, I took my bank card from her, went to my room, and went to the websites you told me about, and I ordered way too much, it's gonna be so awesome. I even ordered the smallest diapers they had at that one site, even though they're gonna be too big, but that's totally okay. I ordered a couple baby diaper shirts too, so that they can hide my baby diapers way better. Then, because of all the other stuff we talked about, my peepee was still really hard, especially after looking at the diaper websites, and I hadta play with it, and wow, the health class said that it felt good to have the good feelings, can't remember what it's called, but I never guessed it'd be like that. I was never able to make it happen before, it felt good, but never like that. I hadta do it five times, just last night, and three more this morning.” He said all happily.

“Good for getting the diapers, and glad I wasn't the only one having to jack off. I hope you weren't dreaming of me?” I grinned, but knowing full well he had.

“Oh yeah, I totally did, I even dreamed about you putting your peepee in my bum and everything.”

“You understand, I hope, that we can't, not to mention how tiny your little baby bum hole is, and how big my dick will be in comparison.”

“Yeah. I know, but I just have this feeling that you'd make me feel very good too.”

“And I would, and you'd make me feel just as good, but, we simply can't.”

“That's not what either of us wants though.”

“No, but it's not always about what we want, it's about what's right or legal, unfortunately. I know what you're gonna say next, if no one but us knows, why would it be illegal.”

“Yeah.”

“It just is. I can't risk it, and not just for me. You'd be every bit as damaged should we be caught, possibly even more so than me.”

“Oh. Why.” He asked, and so, I explained to him all about it, and he was saddened to hear that.

“After yesterday, and the dreams I had last night, though, I really think I love you already, and I wanna share all that and our baby diapers together, a lot.”

“I know, me too Baby, me too, but, we just can't.”

“Okay. Can we ride again?”

“Yes, but only after chores are done, and since you're here, you getta help.”

“Okay.” Yanni said brightly, and so, together, we did all the chores that still need to be done.

It took a little more than an hour to get everything cleaned and restocked the way it is supposed to be, and then we went riding again. We chose two different horses today, I gave Yanni a little larger and more spirited horse, yet not one that is just as likely to throw him when he or she gets playful. We rode for another three hours, me teaching Yanni even more. Once we were done, it was time for lunch, and so, I invited Yanni in, asking him when he is supposed to be home, and he said by dinner time.

As soon as lunch was done, Yanni went and grabbed his bag, and said he needs to change his Goodnite, so I offered him the use of the bathroom. He went and changed himself, and then as soon as he was back, I made an excuse to go do something, but totally went to the bathroom to check out Yanni's soggy diaper. I opened it up, pressed it to my face, and sniffed deeply. He smells delicious, and so, I sucked up as much as I could, and he tastes even better. That was when I felt something that I should not be feeling.

I lowered the diaper from my face, and saw Yanni there, rubbing my super soggy diapered erection.

“Please don't do that Yanni.” I whispered.

“Keep sniffing and sucking my soggy diaper, let me take care of you.” He whispered back.

“Please, no.” I whispered, but, the problem is, Yanni started rubbing me even more, and I groaned deeply.

The call of Yanni's delicious diaper beckoned me, and I could not stop myself. I pressed his diaper back to my face, sniffing, sucking, enjoying immensely, and then had the largest orgasm to date. As soon as I was down, I realized that something felt odd, so, I lowered the diaper and looked down, and found that somehow Yanni managed to completely lower my overalls, and he has one side of my diaper open, he is licking and sucking everywhere he can get at, but mostly going for my cum. I groaned, it feels better than anything I have ever experienced in my life.

“Please stop Yanni, we can't be doing this.”

“Can't stop, need you in me.” He moaned, and then proceeded to pull my erection fully out of my diaper, and suck it in. 

Yanni's mouth is too little still to take my entire piece inside, especially in the position we are in, but what he cannot fit, he is tenderly touching and stroking with his amazingly soft and gentle hands. I have never had sex, of any sort, at least with another person, and what Yanni is doing to me now feels way better than anything else ever has before. I am climbing shockingly fast to my next orgasm, and the way it feels, it will be even more spectacular than the previous one.

I am watching Yanni, powerless to stop what he is doing to me, he is looking me in the eyes as he sucks me with a skill that an eight year old absolutely should not have. His sensuous little lips look so good wrapped around my erection, his tongue feels exquisite, he is bobbing up and down as much as he can without letting me slip from his mouth, and using his tongue to tickle every good area, and he is humming, and holy shit, that feels amazing. He is sucking, yes, but only just a little. 

I am close, and with a strangled cry, I warned Yanni to pull off, and then, that was it, that is all I remember. I totally passed out, and when I came to again, I am laying on the floor. Yanni is still buried inside my diaper, and he is still sucking me, but I can feel that I am no longer hard, so he is more suckling me. He is petting my balls and everything else he can reach, and it too feels amazing.

“You shouldn't have done that Baby, but, that felt better than I dreamed it would.”

“I know, I'm not supposed to love you like I do, but I do, and I wanna share lots more. After I changed my diaper, and you made an excuse to go to your bedroom, I just knew you were coming to do exactly what you did. You were blushing huge, and sure enough, you were. I hadn't even intended to do that, but watching you enjoying my soggy diaper like that, it just made me do it anyway, and it was even better than I dreamed it'd be. By the way, after you slumped to the ground, you peed, more than I thought you might've, and you tasted really good.”

“I'm not supposed to love you like that either, but I do, and though I know I can't, I really needta suck your little baby bone as well. As for peeing so much, honestly, it doesn't surprise me, having you near has kept me hard pretty much all day, and as you might already know, you can't pee when you're hard.”

“Yeah, I know. You really mean it, though, you're gonna suck me now too?”

“Yes, even though I know I really can't, I just haveta.”

“Goody.” Yanni said, and he was about to start stripping, but I asked him not to, that I want to do it.

I got up, though I am very wobbly still, and then proceeded to undress Yanni to just his still mostly dry Goodnite. It looks like he has peed maybe once or twice in it, and like me, it will not have been a lot each time. Granted, I think I mostly just drip constantly now, and Yanni probably does as well. Once I have Yanni stripped down to just his diaper, I pick him up and carry him to my bedroom, then lay him on my bed so that he is laying on his back, with his head and shoulders up on my pillow, so that he can watch as I enjoy him.

I crawled onto the bed to join my baby, because I know we are now, even though we both know just how much we should not be. I am crawling onto the bed in just such a way so that I can press my face right into Yanni's diaper, and as soon as I do, I sniff deeply of his scent. I have wanted to do what I am doing and about to do since I was Yanni's age, or younger, and now I am enjoying far more than I thought I would. I finally pull down the front of Yanni's diaper, exposing his little pride and joy, and he looks so delicious like this. He is not so small as I recall myself being at his age, but nor is he large either, I would guess the same length as my index finger and the same girth as my thumb, his foreskin is intact, though he is so hard and pulsing that his little head is just barely peeking out, but his foreskin is so tight still that it looks painful.

For several seconds I just look at Yanni's erection, pulsing away madly, it wants and needs something, and I will give it, but first I must admire. Finally I go in with tongue extended, and just lick Yanni, and he hisses in immense pleasure, thus causing him to pulse even more and harder. I do this to him for damn near a whole minute. When finally I engulfed all that I could, even going so far as to take Yanni's little balls in my mouth, that was all he could take, and exploded in an amazing orgasm that lasted damn near three minutes I figure. I had still been watching Yanni's face as I sucked him in, and just one second he was there, and the next he was totally gone. His eyes are still open, and he is still technically awake, yet he is absolutely not there either. It must have been two minutes after he stopped pulsing in his orgasm, that Yanni finally came down again.

“Wow, that was the best yet.”

“Mmmhmm.” I moaned, though Yanni is still in my mouth, I am still pleasuring every part of his balls and erection that I can with my tongue, but not moving or sucking otherwise as he comes down. The action of my moaning though, caused Yanni's entire body to quiver, and it felt amazing, and so, I continued to suck him.

Yanni lasted only just a few seconds longer for his second orgasm to sweep him away, and this time, when he came, he did actually pass out, and then, barely a second after he did, he too fed me some of his shockingly sweet baby pee. There was not a lot, but it tasted out of this world. Keeping my baby in my mouth where it truly feels he belongs, I waited patiently for him to wake back up. Yanni is no longer hard, and I am no longer sucking on him, but I too am suckling on him gently, just like he did to me, and it feels just as good to me in this way, as it had to feel Yanni doing so to me. It took close to ten minutes for Yanni to come back to and wake up. As soon as he did, and he focused on me again, I released my hold of my baby, and then pulled his diaper back up again.

“Wow, who knew something like that'd feel so good.” Yanni sighed deeply.

“Yeah, it felt equally as good to make you feel that, as it had for you to make me feel like that.”

“Mmmhmm. I agree.”

“You understand, of course, that no one must ever find out about what we share, because I can't stop what we've started here today, any more than I think you could. Even though you're the one to have started it, it wouldn't matter at all, they'd twist and turn the facts, and try and make you believe that I forced you to do it, that it wasn't what you wanted. We both know differently, but that wouldn't matter at all. We haveta move slow, though, I don't wanna hurt you at all.”

“Yeah, I know, and I wanna go slow as well. I do wanna feel your peepee in my bum hole, soon, even though I know it's gonna hurt a bit, but, I think we can teach my bum slowly to take it, and I wanna do the same to you.”

“Yes, we can prepare you slowly, so that we don't hurt you, and I can't wait to feel you inside me as well.”

“Good.”

For the rest of the afternoon, we stayed in just our diapers, sitting on the couch, talking more than I think I have ever talked in my entire life. We are telling each other pretty much everything about what makes us tick, it is quite nice, actually. Finally Yanni admitted that it was just about time for him to go home, but, instead of getting up to do so, he crawled onto my lap, and pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. Other than a few kisses here and there from family, I have never actually been kissed that I can recall. My parents were not touchy feely type people, physical contact was minimal, at best. I think I recall my grandma kissing me when I was young, but that really is about it. With that being said, however, the kiss that Yanni gave to me was not the type most families give to each other, and I admit, it sucked every ounce of willpower I have in me right out. Everything I can give to or do for Yanni, I will happily do so because of how his kiss makes me feel inside. I hope that he feels the same way from my reciprocating the kiss every bit as lovingly as he is to me.

“Wow, I never knew.” I sighed as soon as he let us go.

“Me neither.”

“I don't wanna let you go.” I said, as I am holding Yanni, one arm cupping his sexy soggy diapered bum, the other wrapped around his back. He has both his arms wrapped around my neck, one of his hands holding the top of my head, we are looking right into each others eyes, or possibly each others souls.

“I don't wanna go either, but my mom said dinner, and that's in about an hour, and it takes almost thirty minutes to walk home from here. There's no way I'm gonna be late and risk getting in trouble.”

“It takes you half an hour to walk here?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“That's a long way.”

“Yeah, but I walk it every day for school. If it's really miserable out, my mom might drive me, but not usually, and for some stupid reason, the school district thinks we live too close, so I'm not allowed to take the bus, but the kid two doors down from me, so, a whole thirty seconds further away gets to take the bus for free.”

“Don't you have a bike?”

“Well, yeah, but it's from when I was little, and still has training wheels on it. My dad was teaching me how to ride just before he died, but I never learned, and my mom wouldn't teach me.”

“Oh. I still have my bike from when I was your age, it's in the hay loft of the barn, if you come back tomorrow, I'll teach you how to ride, and then you can have that bike, since it'll be way faster and easier for getting around.”

“Really, you mean it?”

“Absolutely. Now, you better head out then Baby, but let me get you dressed, we don't wanna be letting anyone else see you like this.”

“No, but, you know, I don't really think I care all that much any more.”

“No, me neither, but still, we shouldn't let others see us like this. We don't wanna cause ourselves any more troubles than are necessary.”

“True.”

I happily dressed Yanni, and then asked him to dress me as well, since I really should go back out and do my nightly chores, but I will do so after dinner. With another kiss, this time goodbye, Yanni was gone, and now I feel empty inside.

I forced myself to make and eat dinner, and then headed out to the barn to socialize with all the horses, feed them of course, and make sure that everything else is all good, and then locked up tight for the night. I had gone up to the hay loft during my cleaning and found the bike from when I was about Yanni's age, I have them all up there, so I knew I would find it, and I brought it down, so that it will be ready after we do our chores and go riding in the morning, because I know that Yanni will be back as early as he can get away with.

I went to bed when it was time, and never before have I had such vivid and wonderful dreams, dreaming all night long about Yanni and Me making sweet gay baby diaper love to each other. I know we should take weeks and weeks and go as slow as possible, but for some reason, I do not believe that it is going to take anywhere near that long.

I had only been awake for maybe fifteen minutes, I had just sat down to a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal, when the knock at the door came, and I hopped up excitedly, in just my super soggy night diaper no less, and ran to the door. I whipped it open, to expose Yanni, and happily said hello to him.

“Wow, hello, now that's the way to greet a gay baby boy diaper lover.” He groaned.

That is when I realized that I am still in nothing more than just my super soggy night diaper.

“Oops, was just so excited for you to get here. That was really stupid though, had it been anyone else, I'd be super embarrassed right now.”

“Well, I'm glad you did, but wow, that made me even harder than I have been since I woke up. I had some really amazing dreams of you and I last night, and I read some really awesome stories and watched a few really awesome videos. Holy crap, never knew half that stuff existed, now I can't wait to try them all out.”

“Glad I'm not the only one. The second I heard the knock at the door, I went even harder too. So, you were a naughty gay baby boy and read and watched the naughty gay baby content is what you're saying.”

“You don't say naughty like it's a bad thing.” Yanni grinned brightly.

“Oh god no.” I groaned. “You should come in, and I should close the door. Not like anyone can see me from the road, but, still, I'm just a wee bit exposed here.”

“Not as much as you're gonna be soon.” Yanni giggled, but he did come in.

“Ditto. I hope you're a super soggy gay baby boy, and that you need a really good super soggy gay baby bum change.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Good. Did you have breakfast before coming over, or did you leave pretty much as soon as you woke up, and what about your mom?”

“No, was too excited to come here, so left right away, I just left a note for my mom, saying I'd be home for dinner again, and then I was gone.”

“Does she know where you are?”

“She never asked, I never said, and I doubt she cares all that much, to tell you the truth.”

“No, doesn't sound like it. Well, I was eating breakfast when you arrived, so, come on, let's go eat, and then we'll go for soggy baby bum changes, because I definitely wanna change you.”

“Good, 'cause I wanna change you as well.”

We went and got Yanni some cereal, and then I poured him some of my tea, and we sat and ate, and Yanni claimed to really like the tea as well, even though he has never had it before. I was not the only one to eat too fast.

“Could I change you first please Tonny?”

“Only as long as you let me strip you down to just your soggy diaper first.”

“Okay.”

So, we head to my bedroom, and as soon as we make it, I strip Yanni until he is standing before me in nothing but his very wet Goodnite. It is probably for the best that he has been so hard since waking, because there is no way he can pee more into his current diaper, and have it hold up. And yes, I can see just how hard he is, because he is actually pushing a very tasty looking little lump out the front of his diaper.

“Fuck, you just look so delicious like that.”

“Mmmm, so do you. Now, lay down please.”

I laid upon my bed in the easiest position for Yanni to get all that he needs, and probably give me even more. I have no idea what all Yanni has planned, but I do know we will not be leaving my bedroom for at least an hour, probably more.

Yanni grabbed the diaper change supplies, threw them on the bed, and then crawled on as well, and came forth. He started not by releasing the tapes on my diaper, but by pressing his face right into my rather large diapered erection first. I can hear him sniffing deeply, it seems he loves the scent of a well wet diaper as much as I do, I hope he enjoys the flavour as much as I do too. After about five minutes of that, which is making me even hotter than I was, I might add, Yanni switched to his hands, and just rubbed my soggy diapered dick softly and tenderly. Even though it is probably not quite enough to make me explode, it is making me even hotter yet.

Finally Yanni pulled the four tapes holding my diaper on, releasing each one, one at a time, and then sticking it back onto the pad that it had originally been removed from, I am guessing so that they do not catch and ruin the show he is about to enjoy. Once that was done, Yanni slowly peeled back my diaper, exposing my entire erection for his hungry gaze, and boy does he look hungry. I had no idea a boy so young could look so sexually hungry, but boy does he.

Then he dove forth, but not to my erection first, like I had hoped, but suspected that he would not, no, instead he presses his entire face into the front of my now lowered diaper, and inhales as deep as he possibly can, and then sucks even more. I am reasonably certain that by the time he is done, I will be able to put my diaper right back on, and continue wetting it for a few more hours, at least. Once Yanni was satisfied that he has all that he can, he pulls away, and then zeroes in on the other target I know he needs.

Again, I have no idea how Yanni managed to take even as much of me as he did, even though there is still enough of my erection left that he can wrap one of his hands around it, but he did, and is doing amazing things to it. His other hand is petting my nuts, and every couple seconds, he slips down further and tickles my hole, which is only serving to make me even hotter still. I am reasonably certain that I lasted no more than thirty seconds, and with a strangled cry, I warned that I am cumming, and all Yanni did was pull off so that only my head is still inside his truly talented young mouth.

To tell the truth, I am not entirely sure how Yanni's poor head did not expand like a balloon from the sheer quantity of cum that exploded out of me. It feels as if instead of being measured in millilitres, that this output should instead be measured in litres. It was such a powerful and copious cum, that I damn near blacked out from the sheer intensity of it, plus my entire body is rigid, and vibrating like I have never felt before. It truly feels as if every muscle in my body is about to snap, and then I was done, and I slumped back to the bed.

Yanni, though, was absolutely not done. He waited for a few moments for the fog to clear in my mind, and then he continued sucking me. He is still stroking and petting as well, and it feels better than I have ever imagined in my entire life. This time I lasted maybe two minutes, and the orgasm was not quite as intense, but still far better than any ten I was ever able to cause in myself. As soon as that orgasm let me go, my bladder gave up, and Yanni greedily sucked it all down, seeming to savour every drop of it.

Yanni pulled off as soon as I was done peeing, but clearly he was not done, because he lifted my legs in just such a way to tell me to also help, and so, I did, rolling myself, and holding my legs in just such a way to expose my hole to Yanni's still so very hungry gaze. Well, I have read about having your hole licked and tongue fucked, it sounded a little erotic, yet still a little wrong. Well, I am here to tell you now, calling it a little erotic is the same as saying that the great lakes are just little lakes. Just the action of Yanni making tongue love to my hole is charging me up to another monumental cum, and neither of us are touching my erection at all.

Clearly Yanni can feel all this, because barely a second before I was going to warn him that I am about to cum again, he pulled off, pulled me down, and inhaled almost the entirety of my erection, sucked just once, licked everywhere he could, and then pulled off so that only my head is still in his over stretched lips, and that is when I did black out, from exploding in the most intense orgasm of my entire life.

I have no idea how long I was out for, but, by the time I came too again, I am diapered up nice and thick once again, yet I do also feel more wet than I should be too.

“Holy fuck, what'd you do to me Baby?” I groaned out, when I opened my eyes to see the beautiful smile of my beautiful baby boy.

“Made you pass out. Wow, the sound you made when you came that last time, it almost made me explode too, and wow, you gave me so much tasty cum, it was amazing.”

“My diaper feels gloriously thick, but too wet already!”

“That's 'cause I poked hundreds of holes in your sucked dry baby diaper, put one of your doublers in it, and then taped it back onto you, and then put another of your nice thick night time baby diapers on you, with another doubler in it as well. I think we should use that packing tape on your dresser to really tape it on you well once you stand up. I'm guessing that's what it's there for anyway.”

“Wow, and yes, thanks Baby. Best fucking soggy baby bum change ever, and now, I need to give you hopefully your best soggy baby bum change ever as well.”

“Oh yes please. I needta explode too. Feels like I might actually explode this time too.” He giggled.

“Goody.” I said, and then laid Yanni down in soggy baby bum change position.

I too press my face to the front of his soggy diaper, and just inhale his wondrous scents for at least a few minutes, and then pet his sexy soggy diapered dinky for another couple minutes. I tear the sides of his Pullup, but leaving him covered until both sides are taken care of, and then finally I peel it down, exposing the fact that his poor erection is so angry purple, and stone hard right now, that I just know he must be in serious discomfort, possibly even pain from it. Still, when I dive forth, it is not to his amazing little baby bone just yet, it too is to his gloriously soggy diaper, and I too suck it as dry as I possibly can.

Once I have Yanni's diaper as dry as I can possibly suck it, I switch targets, and suck all of Yanni in. If he lasted a whole two seconds, I would be utterly amazed. The screech that escaped Yanni, I know was one of both pleasure and torture all at the same time, I know, because I just felt the same thing myself when Yanni did the same to me. I too let Yanni come too once again, before continuing, and his second orgasm was fast as well, but still at least a minute. He is still too hard to pee, and I know that Yanni will be capable of, and more than happy with, having another orgasm so quickly, and so, I continue sucking him once he is down enough, and this time he lasts almost three minutes I figure. Finally, as soon as his orgasm subsided, his bladder lost its hold, and he damn near exploded his amazingly sweet baby pee into my mouth. He had a shockingly large load, and sadly I was forced to swallow some down long before I truly wanted to.

As soon as I was done savouring Yanni's pee, and swallowed it down, I slipped off of Yanni's sexy little erection, lifted his legs up, and dove into his moist little crack. I have never in my life experienced sex with anyone, I have never done what I am about to do, and even though I had read about it numerous times, I had felt that I would never do something so depraved as lick someones asshole, now I am looking forward to it more than I can possibly say. Well, the taste was nothing like I expected, but the feel of doing this was far more than I could have possibly anticipated. Feeling Yanni do this to me made me horny to try it on him, and now that I am, I cannot stop myself from doing so more and more, and for easily ten minutes, I made tongue love to my gorgeous gay baby boyfriend. Yanni too is rising just from this, and bare seconds before he is about to cum again, I switch targets, inhale him wholly, and one second later, he yelled out, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” And because I was watching his eyes, I saw him totally pass out as well. Even though Yanni was passed out, the orgasm that just slammed into him was so strong, that it took damn near five minutes to fully let him go.

As soon as Yanni was down from the best orgasm he will hopefully ever experience, I extracted myself. His diapered dinky is starting to shrink back down, and he is so adorably cute and small, and I watch as he shrinks to final size.

I hop out of bed to grab the supplies that I am needing, and then go and pull Yanni's sucked dry Pullup out, poke hundreds of holes in it, slip one of my diaper doublers inside that, and then pull it up. I used some packing tape to sort of tape it onto him, but the next diaper, once it is taped on, will hold it in place anyway, this was simply to make it easier to finish diapering him. I then put another doubler inside of one of my diapers, slipped that into place, and pulled it up and taped it onto him. I am not exactly large, I am in adult small diapers, I have such a slim waist, but still, Yanni is an eight year old boy, and though a good size for his age, still nowhere near that big, so, my diaper looks shockingly large on him. That is okay, hopefully soon he will have proper fitted baby diapers to do this with, and at least with essentially three diapers inside it, it is not that much too big, and he fills it out nicely. Once he too is awake, and we can both stand, we will tape each other up good and proper.

Now that we are both diapered how we deserve, and Yanni is still passed out, I head to the kitchen and make up two baby bottles of warmed up apple juice. I go to the bedroom, and as I hold mine to drink, I press the nipple of Yanni's baby bottle to his lips, and he sucks it in, and starts drinking right away, a soft smile can be seen peeking out around the baby bottle. Good, his body remembers.

It took easily ten minutes after Yanni finished drinking his baby bottle for him to wake back up, and when he did, it was with a bright smile, and then he moved forth the few extra centimetres he needs, and presses his sensuous little lips to mine, and kisses me with all the love he possesses, and I pass that much right back to him. For probably close to half an hour, we kiss like the lovers we truly are now, and as we kiss, we are holding each other tenderly, and stroking each others bare skin wherever we are able to reach. Yanni is so soft and smooth, and I can feel all his lithe little muscles under his skin. He does not look very tough, he still looks like a skinny little boy, but I can see it when he moves that he is already tough, and he feels more so. He is going to have a truly stunning body.

“Well, Baby, we've now been in here for way longer than we truly should be, the horses need attending to, so, let's get dressed and get to work, shall we.” I said once we finally broke our kiss.

“Okay. I want you to know, I love you so much.” He whispers to me, and kisses me for just a second.

“And I love you that much plus that much more again.”

“I doubt that's possible.” He smiles warmly to me, and kisses me again.

“Mmm. Well, up and at 'em Baby.”

We got up, and Yanni went and retrieved his pack, and then dumped it onto the bed. There is another Goodnite, that I know will not gut used today, but that is so perfectly okay, a nice long tee shirt, and a pair of overalls similar to mine.

“I didn't wanna walk over here in these, they're a bit too big still, so, without my diaper to fill them out, they're a bit uncomfortable. I'll haveta roll up the legs a bit, and the straps haveta be done up as short as they'll go, but they work.” Yanni said.

“Okay, I have another pair here, they look like they're almost the same as yours, so those are the ones I'll wear today.” I said, and went and looked in my closet. They are older, and a little more worn, and because they were bought when I was a teenager, I was even skinnier then, they will probably show my diaper a little more, because of how thick it is right now, but I am beyond caring.

I then dressed Yanni, even putting his socks onto him, and then he dressed me fully as well. I had to roll up Yanni's pant legs, and then I grabbed my stapler off my desk and stapled them in place, so that they do not unroll easily, he giggled at that, and I told him that is my redneck sewing machine, which caused him to giggle more. Finally we headed to the kitchen, grabbed the tea that was still there, slammed it back, because it was mostly cold now, and so, I decided to make another pot, and when it was done, we enjoyed that. It was as we were making the tea that I told Yanni of the baby bottles, and he smiled warmly at me, and said he would like to try one later, while awake this time, to which I agreed to immediately.

It took us a little better than two hours to get the horses and the barn all taken care of, as usual making sure to socialize with the horses as much as possible as well. We then chose a different horse again, saddled up, and went riding for another few hours. By then we are both really hungry, so, we head in for lunch, and as I make another pot of tea and wait for it, I made another two apple juice baby bottles, and we enjoyed them, then had lunch.

“Much better. Now, let's go teach you how to ride a bike, shall we. I already found my bike from when I was your age, all my bikes are in the hay loft, and I brought it down last night and got it cleaned off. We should probably lube it all up, just to make sure, but it's still in good condition otherwise.”

“Okay. I'm a little nervous.”

“And yet you weren't nervous getting up onto an animal that outweighed you by close to twenty to twenty five times, and that can do you serious harm if you don't treat it with the respect it deserves?”

“Is that being stupid?”

“No, you're most certainly not stupid, of that I can promise you. Riding bikes is pretty easy, so there's nothing to be scared of, but, a truly smart person does understand that a horse is a very dangerous animal, and so treats them with the utmost respect.”

“Thanks, and I'm not scared of horses, because I do respect them, and love them so much. Ever since I started kindergarten and gotta start petting your horses, I loved doing so, and I've wanted to ride them every day since.”

“Good.”

“What if I fall though.”

“Let me ask you this, what would you do if a horse threw you, either because you did something he or she didn't like, or because they got playful or spooked and accidentally threw you?”

“I'd get back on, after making sure the horse was alright, of course, and keep going. Of course, if I did something stupid, I'd be so mad at myself, and I'd probably cry as I apologized to the horse. I probably wouldn't do that for a person if I accidentally did something to hurt them, other than you and my little brother, but I would a horse.”

“Me too, actually, but same with a bike, you just get back on, and keep going. You're gonna fall, there's no doubt there, but you're old enough to understand how to do so, and from watching how you ride a horse, I can tell you have excellent balance and coordination, so, I think within an hour, we'll have you riding easily.”

“Oh, okay.”

When we got to the barn, I grabbed the bike and my bike kit, I have everything in it for tending to my bike, and then taught Yanni what to do, and most importantly why. I do not ride my bike quite as often any more, but I do still go for at least one good ten K ride every week or so, and as such, I keep it in good condition, therefore, I use this tool kit a lot. Before too long, we have the bike ready to go. Again, I still have all my safety gear from when I was Yanni's age, and while technically the helmet will be out of date, it is still better than nothing, and so, I will buy him a new one soon, but it will do for now. Once I got Yanni into his safety gear, I started teaching him how to actually ride a bike, and then I had him get on, and I guided him as I taught him what to do properly, and then, before I could even try and run to keep up to him, as soon as Yanni started pedalling, he took off.

Well, I was dumbfounded. I doubt very seriously that Yanni lied to me about being able to ride, he does not seem the type to do that sort of thing. With that being said, though, he is most certainly riding. Maybe he is a natural, and possibly his body still remembers from when his dad tried to teach him, he is not perfectly balanced yet, but not too bad either. As soon as he realized that I was no longer there, though, he lost his balance and fell. He managed to catch himself mostly, though, so he scraped nothing and did no damage anywhere.

“Wow, you did it, and you're already shockingly good. Now all you haveta do is learn to take off on your own, and stop properly, and the rest is easy.” I said.

“I didn't think I'd be able to, and when I realized you weren't still there, that's when I panicked.”

“I know, I saw it, but I couldn't even try and keep up to you, you just took off, so, now, again, only this time, I want you to do so fully on your own, because I know you can do it.”

I told him how to go about doing so, and once he was ready, he did so, and rode around for several minutes all by himself. As his confidence grew, he was able to stop pedalling and coast, he was able to start and stop easily all on his own, and while he did waver a little still as he started and stopped, he is doing shockingly well for having learned a whole five minutes ago. I let him ride until he felt that he was done, almost an hour later.

“Not bad Baby, you did real well. We'll practice more over the next couple days, before I let you go on the road, but, I'd say you're well on your way to being a bike riding baby boy.”

“Thanks.” He said brightly.

After getting everything put away, we headed inside, stripped down to just our gloriously thick and soggy diapers, and wow does Yanni look even better now than he did before, and from the groan he let out after seeing me, I think that he thinks the same of me as well. We cuddled up and watched a movie to kill the time before he has to go home, and still we have damn near an hour left once the movie is done, something that Yanni clearly has good ideas on how to pass, because almost as soon as I shut everything down, he is in my lap, his sensuous little lips pressed to mine.

So, I kiss my baby like he deserves to be kissed. Until Yanni has to leave to head home, we kiss. We are holding each other tenderly, possessively, as we kiss like the lovers we are.

“Well, I guess I better get going.” Yanni sighed sadly.

“Would you liketa change before you go, that diaper's gonna show well under your clothes.”

“Yeah, I know, but no, don't really care.”

“Okay, then let me help you to get dressed Baby.”

“Thanks.”

“What are you gonna tell your mom?”

“I doubt she'll even notice, to tell you the truth. I just call out and say I'm home, and then head to my bedroom. Once there, I'll strip down to just my mega thick baby diaper, and put on my robe, and then even if she does see me, she'll never notice how well baby diapered I am.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Just wish I didn't haveta go to school tomorrow. You don't work, right, so, I'll come right over after school.”

“I know Baby, I wish you didn't either, and can't wait.”

As we talked, I had been dressing Yanni, which is, of course, a shame to be covering him up, but he still looks spectacular anyway. Once he is dressed and ready to go, we kiss goodbye, and then my baby is gone.

The evening and then the following day before Yanni arrived were horrible. I have never felt boredom or solitude before, until now. The desire to go to the school, find Yanni, and whisk him away is so strong, and I know he would let me too, but, I cannot. Finally he arrives.

“Oh, thank goodness, you're finally here.” I said as soon as I opened up the door, barely an entire second after he knocked.

“I know. The desire to run away and come here all day at school was bigger than can be counted. I really need a really good super soggy baby bum change, and I so totally want you to diaper me up as well as you did yesterday please.”

“Then I too want the same.”

“Goody.” Yanni said, and then led me to my bedroom, where we did give each other the exact same super soggy baby bum changes as we gave to each other the day before, taking every bit as long even. We took so long, in fact, that we almost have no time left before Yanni has to go home.

“Wow, soggy baby bum change time's never been better.” I sighed once finally I came down, because I let Yanni go first.

“Yeah, who knew soggy baby bum change time could be so amazing, huh.” Yanni giggled. 

“The rest of the week's gonna really suck, because you won't be able to come over at all.”

“Yeah, I know. Will probably make Friday afternoon really good, though.”

“Might be too good, we might not survive it, but, I wouldn't complain about that either.”

“Same.”

“So, how'd it go last night after getting home?”

“Like I said it would. She never even looked at me. She never asked where I was, just nothing.”

“I'm sorry Baby. You're gonna needta talk to her some day soon and find out why she hates you.”

“Yeah. I know. Don't really care, though, to tell you the truth.”

“No, maybe not, but you do deserve to know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

We stayed sitting on the bed in our quadruple thick baby diapers, talking until it was time to say goodbye, and when we kissed, we did so for at least half an hour before Yanni really had to go.

“Bye bye Baby, love you.” I whispered to my baby as soon as our kiss broke.

“Bye bye Baby, love you too.” Yanni whispered back, and I can feel that I have the same tears in my eyes as he has.

“I guess I'll see you Friday afternoon now, huh.”

“Yeah.” He said, and then, before too long, he was gone.

Well, work sucked, being alone sucked even more. I had taken on a part time job, because I knew that I needed to get around people a little more often than I had been, not because I needed the money. I had always enjoyed my job before, especially the rare occasion when I got to help a stunningly beautiful young boy. Now it was just plain torture being there. Even my boss noticed and asked me if everything was okay. Of course I lied, I could not very well say that I am just missing my stunningly beautiful eight year baby boyfriend, now could I. I did, however, ask on Thursday, if I could maybe change my hours and work Monday to Thursday, from eight to two instead, and she said okay, so that is good. That way I am working the same hours that Yanni is in school, other than I am still taking Fridays, and really not even losing any hours either, not that I care about the money. Now all I have to do is wait for Friday afternoon to finally come, but it took for fucking ever.

I did not even wait for Yanni to come and knock on the door, I was sitting on the front porch, waiting for him when he ran up. I had heard the bell only minutes before, and he made it easily five minutes sooner than he should have, so he hauled serious soggy baby bum to make it as fast as he had. I did not wait for him outside, I went in, and as soon as he was in, I closed the door, and picked up my gorgeous baby boy, and pressed our lips together, and kissed him how he deserves. As we are kissing, though, I am walking toward the bedroom, even though my eyes are closed, and somehow I manage to not even hit one wall or anything. Then again, with how I am feeling, I very well might not have noticed. For all I know, I walked right through one.

I lay my baby on the bed, and break the kiss.

“Hi. Was this week as brutally long for you as it was for me?” I ask.

“I sure hope it wasn't as bad for you as it was for me. About the only good thing, was that all my baby diapers and supplies arrived yesterday, so, as soon as I got home, and saw the packages, I took them to my room, and diapered myself up properly. I'll keep my Goodnites for school 'til they run out, since they work well enough for there, and this way they don't get wasted, since I did kinda buy them anyway.”

“Good idea, and I bet you look really fucking hot in just one of your proper fitting super soggy baby diapers.”

“Thanks, and I kinda think so.” He grinned.

“Do you need as good a soggy baby bum change as I do?”

“I doubt you could need it as much as I do right now. Now, I know you think I'm not ready, but, trust me, I am, I want you to finger my baby bum hole real good today. I've been reading lotsa stories, and watching lotsa movies, and I've been practising, and can take four of my fingers easily inside myself now. Oh, and by the way, I asked my mom if I can stay the entire weekend, she just said okay, so, tomorrow night, I wanna make sweet gay baby diaper love to each other.”

“Fuck, I just went even harder. Are you sure though, that's a massive step, and truly too fast, but, at the same time, what I feel for you, it's just gotta be love, nothing else could feel like this.”

“I've been so hard all day it's not even funny. I've hadta force myself to peepee my diaper all day, to the point I coulda gone to the potty, but like I'd do that. I know it's huge, and I love you so much already, and it's you I wanna share that with.”

“Okay Baby.” I say, and then proceed to kissing my baby boy again, and then stripping him down to just his super soggy diaper. He then strips me as well.

Once more, in almost the exact same way as we did the previous times, we make each other cum three really good times, only this time, after tonguing each other, we slipped our fingers inside each other. I have had the good toys since I was sixteen, so I am no stranger to being intruded upon anally, yet Yanni made me feel at least a trillion times better than my toys ever could, and when I fingered Yanni, he took me shockingly easy, and I was able to slip three fingers all the way inside him before we were spent. Finally we taped each other up into our quadruple thick baby diapers, but of course the inner diaper is the one we had been wearing, just sucked as dry as we possibly could, and oh yeah, Yanni looks even more spectacular in a big baby diaper that fits him even better.

“I love you.” Yanni whispered to me after kissing me for another several minutes once we were done and properly diapered.

“And I love you as well. Would you like a baby bottle or two, and then a nice large mug of tea, or two?”

“Two and two sounds awesome to me.”

“Good, that's what I was hoping you were gonna say.”

We went and started the tea, and once it was in process, we each had two baby bottles of apple juice. Once we have our tea in hand, we go and sit on the couch, facing each other.

“So, other than brutally boring, how was your week Baby?” I asked.

“That pretty much says it all. I played with my brother as much as possible, because he loves it when I play with him, especially in my bedroom, where we getta be in just our diapers, he likes it when we're in just our diapers together. Mom's being kinda hard on him lately about potty training as well. He's three and a half, and still can't pee on the potty at all. He's been pooping on the potty for about a year already, so I know he uses it. I asked him about it yesterday, and he says he just never feels like he hasta go peepee, so, I think he has the same issue as me. If she starts getting hard on him about being a baby, like she was to me, I'll tell her I'll buy his diapers and take over his diaper duty for her, but that she needsta take him to the doctor like Dad did for me, to see what's wrong, just in case it's not the same thing.”

“That's a good idea Baby, and if you need help, just let me know.”

“Thanks, I will. How about you?”

“Well, work was brutal, and even though before we met I sometimes felt a little lonely, which was why I got a part time job, I never knew true loneliness 'til this week. Only the horses really kept me sane at all. And something else I think you'll like, I'm gonna work Monday to Thursday, now, and only 'til two, so that I can be here for you for after school.”

“That's awesome, now I can come over every day after school and not feel so alone. At least at home, I can play with my brother, but at school, and with my mom, I feel so alone.”

“Know how you feel. There's nothing worse than being surrounded by a hundred people that make you feel so alone.”

“Yeah, and I've kinda always been alone. Since my Daddy died, no one ever understood me, talked to me, treated me like a person, until you. Now that my brother's getting older, and we can actually play together, it's nice, but still, he's just a baby.”

“Me too. Even my parents. Oh sure, they tried to love me, they did all they could for me, but they were both naturally cold and distant people, and even admitted to me that they'd never actually wanted kids, and were certainly never meant to have kids. I accidentally came along when they were well into their forties, my dad'd been fixed for twenty years by then, and never any problems. Apparently that was nearly a divorce when they found out, but she swore she'd never had sex with anyone else, and so, they went and checked, and sure enough, somehow one of my dads little guys managed to escape. Anyway, when I was in my late teens, they decided to move down south, gave me the farm, and now they live in a condo on ocean front property. Needing diapers, though, was actually the lesser of the issues I had growing up, and is probably the reason my parents were so distant. I needed a lot of care and attention, but, like I said, they really weren't meant to be parents, so I constantly felt all alone.”

“Oh. What all was wrong when you were a kid?”

“I'm very dyslexic, and while I can read now, it took a very long time to learn, and even still, it takes me longer to read things than most, so I needed a lot of help with that. Then there's the fact that I wasn't able to actually walk 'til I was almost five, but the funny thing is, I have my first run bike up in the barn loft still, and I'm told I could race around on that like no one's business long before I could actually walk, and so, 'til I could, that's how I got around. Same with riding the horses, by the time I was four, I was already riding them with ease, I just needed help up, and then I was off. I was also allergic to a lot of things, so, 'til they figured out what to feed me that wouldn't make me barf my guts out, which wasn't 'til I was almost seven, it was tough. Because of that, I spent a lot of time in the hospital for testing. So, people who were meant to care only for horses had what amounted to a special needs child, wasn't a good combo, I assure you. At least I never felt that they hated me, they were very straight with me on that much, they told me very clearly why they shouldn't have had kids, and though they can't love me like I deserve, they do love me almost as much as they love horses. Considering how I am now, honestly, that was probably the highest compliment they could give.”

“Wow. That's tough. I've been reading since I was four. My Daddy taught me how to, started when I was three, and by the time I was in kindergarten, I could read actual books and everything. I've already started teaching my brother as well. Even still, I can read and do math way better than all the other kids, and I've never gotten homework once, 'cause I get it all done. The kids tease me for that too, by the way. I think I even told you how I've gotten perfect report cards, and my mom still never even pretends to be happy or proud. Other than my pee problem, I don't think I've ever even had any other issues.”

“I guess some people just aren't meant to be parents, which is truly sad when they do have kids, and then said kids don't get the one thing they need above all else, love. In my case, it wasn't actually their fault, they did try, so, maybe in the end, they truly were meant to have kids. Your mom meant to have to kids, but I don't think she was truly meant to.”

“Yeah, but sometimes we find someone else to give us the love we need, and I think I agree with you.”

“Yeah, and I think I finally found my someone else as well.”

We stayed sitting on the couch, talking until dinner time, at which time we refilled our bottles and our mugs, and had another two and two of them, and ate dinner once it was ready. After dinner, we went out to ride bikes for a bit, so I got mine so that I could join Yanni. Even though his starts and stops are not quite flawless yet, he is doing remarkably well. After an hour of that, we went and saddled up another couple horses and rode them for a little more than an hour, then went and did all the barn chores and socialized with all the horses.

“Tonny, how come I've never seen anyone else here, you said that about half these horses aren't even yours, but that you board them?”

“No clue. I have no idea how some people can have such a wonderful creature here that'll happily carry them, and almost never even come and see them. Saturday and Sunday, during the day, I usually have a few people come, but nowhere near everyone.”

“Wow, can't even fathom that.”

“Me neither, really, but who knows.”

When we went back inside, we stripped back down to our gloriously thick and thirsty baby diapers, then watched a movie before bed. I admit, I have never slept with anyone in my life before, and as such, I wonder if I will be able to. We crawled into bed, and met in the centre in a deep and loving kiss. Yanni was the first to start reaching down to pet my diapered dick, and so, I followed suit, and for almost half an hour, we kissed and petted each other like this. It feels amazing, do not get me wrong, but there is just not enough to make either of us cum, which is just as good. Clearly Yanni wants and probably even needs to cum, though, because he finally slips his hand inside my diaper, grasps hold, and starts stroking me tenderly, and so, I follow suit as well, and stroke him just as slow and tender.

When we came, Yanni extracts his hand, licks off all my cum, and then presses his lips back to mine as he slips his hand back inside my diaper. For another two baby boygasms, we stroked and kissed, and then whispered, goodnight, I love you to each other, and I passed out so fast, and slept so well, I do not believe that I have ever slept so well before.

When we woke up, we had an exact repeat performance to the one we had just before going to sleep, and it was utterly amazing as well.

“Good morning Baby, I love you.” Yanni whispered to me ass soon as we finally broke our kiss.

“Good morning Baby, I love you so much as well. I think we both need super soggy baby bum changes, and today, I wanna show you quadruple mega diapered.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

I got up and went and grabbed everything that we are needing, and came back to the bed. Yanni repositioned himself so that I can diaper him like he deserves, and I do believe that he deserves this every bit as much as I do. I first use scissors to release the nice thick diaper that Yanni is already wearing, and pull it down. Then, before I could even think of it, my face is buried inside said nice thick, gloriously soggy diaper, and I am sucking every bit as much from it as I can. I get the inner diaper and doublers first, and then finally his outer diaper, one after the other, until I can suck no more out. Of course, watching me do so has made Yanni incredibly hard, and so, I inhale all that he has to offer, and suck him for at most thirty seconds, before he squeals and cums. It feels utterly amazing feeling Yanni cum in my mouth like he does, but barely a second after he finishes his baby boygasm, his bladder lets go, and he feeds me a nice load. Good, that is exactly what I was hoping for, and I know that Yanni hopes for the same from me, and as it just so happens, I can feel that I have to go pee too, so he will get his treat as well.

“Fuck me, that was almost too much.” Yanni sighed deeper than I thought he could.

“Good. You deserve it for being such an amazingly hot gay baby boy.”

“Mmmm, thanks, and you deserve it as well, so diaper me Baby, so that I can give you what you deserve as well.”

And so, I diaper my baby up. I am putting two of his extra thick and thirsty night time diapers on him, the inner one I poked holes in, and then inserting a doubler into each one as well, but these are my ultra thirsty doublers that have more than a litre capacity each. I tape him up as best I can with the included tapes, but will come back after with the packing tape to really tape him up well.

Finally it is my turn, and Yanni gives me the exact same treatment, and though I wanted to last minutes once he started sucking me, I am reasonably certain that I actually lasted less time than Yanni had, and when I came down, I can hear him gulping down my load of pee, so he gets to enjoy that as well. As soon as Yanni has me diapered like I deserve, we tape each other up good and proper, so that our diapers cannot fall off.

“You sure know how to make soggy baby bum change time amazing.” Yanni said.

“Ditto. I've always enjoyed soggy baby bum change time, but since you came along, I now enjoy them at least a trillion times more.”

“Ditto.” Yanni giggled.

“We need breakfast, then tea and baby bottles, what say we go do so Baby?”

“Okay.”

As we were making tea and breakfast, we are already sucking our baby bottles, and enjoying them. When they are done, and our tea is ready, we switch to that, and enjoy it as well. As we eat, we talk as we usually do.

“So, tell me Baby, how often have you sucked your baby brothers soggy diapers dry after changing him.” I asked, he blushed.

“I'm supposed to say I'd never do that, aren't I?”

“Well, maybe to someone else.” I grinned.

“True. I think I started doing so when he was one, maybe a little before. I've been changing him since he was six months old, if I'm home, and he needs a baby bum change, my mom's almost always asked me to.”

“Nice, how's he taste?”

“Almost as good as yours and mine.”

“Nice. And when did you start sucking your diapers dry?”

“I think when I was five. Might've been sooner, but I don't remember. I think I've sucked my diapers dry at least once a day since. How about you?”

“I don't remember when I started, but I was still in grade school as well, so could've been every bit as young for all I know.”

“Nice. My brother really enjoys me lotioning him up, and gets upset with me if I don't lotion his baby bum hole really good. I think he might be gay as well. I've lotioned my baby bum hole really well since I was young, since I hadta start changing myself in fact.”

“Nice, just don't push him too fast is all I say.”

“I'd never do that, but boy does he moan and sigh as I tickle his little baby bum hole, his little Pampered peepee is always really hard, and when I slip my pinky inside him, he sighs extra deep.”

“That's good. Have you made him have an orgasm yet?”

“No, I make sure not to do that, he doesn't needta know about that yet, but I think he might do it to himself soon. I know he plays, I've enjoyed watching him do so, but I always make sure and tell him to never do that near mom. He's also never even the tiniest bit hard when she changes him, he's only like that for me. He usually comes to me and asks me to change him, never my mom if I'm home.”

“That's good Baby.”

“Yeah, he's such a little cutie already anyway, but in nothing but a super soggy baby diaper, he's even better. I hope he's way more confident than I was, and gets friends, because if he does, I bet he gets a baby boyfriend in kindergarten, and I bet they'll be so cute together.”

“That would be awesome. How do you think your mom would react to that, though?”

“Who knows. I mean, I'm never gonna tell her about me, but, like I'm pretty sure I've already told you, I've stopped trying to do anything for her, so, why would I bother. If she brings it up, then I'll say yes, but I'm not gonna bother telling her. Even though I don't care how she reacts about me being gay, if she treats my brother bad for it, I will make her suffer.” He said strongly.

“That's a good baby. You're strong enough to protect your brother, and you love him enough to do so. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thanks.” He smiled warmly.

“So, after we finish eating, we should go get dressed and go do the chores, but I have a surprise for you.”

“Okay.” He said, not even asking what the surprise is, which surprises me.

As soon as we finished eating, we headed to the bedroom, and then I gathered the bag that I had bought one evening this week after work. I dumped its contents out on the bed, explaining what I did.

“So, after work the other day, I went and bought you proper clothes to hide how we liketa be diapered. None of the clothes you have really work well enough, and especially today and tomorrow, we could have others here who simply can't see you the way I see you, so I bought this stuff. I bought you the same overalls that I have, and as you can see, I got you two pairs, and they're even the same colour and everything. Then I bought you several diaper shirts, these are for every day, hence there being so many of them, because you didn't have any, which isn't really good, this way no one hasta see your diapers, well, except me and your baby brother. Then, because, honestly, your socks look gross, and are holier than any church will ever be, I bought you lots of them.”

“Thanks, you didn't haveta do that.”

“I know I didn't haveta, but I wanted to.”

“Well, thanks.”

I helped Yanni to get dressed, and then he dressed me too, and now I cannot even tell that Yanni is mega thickly diapered under his clothes, and I know he is. Oh sure, if he were to bend over in the right way, someone might be able to tell, same as me, but really, unless you know, it'll more than likely just look like we have big bums, and only smacking our well padded baby bums would really tell, but no one better be doing that to Yanni but me, which I did lovingly. He just grinned and did the same to me.

We went outside and got started on the chores that need to be done, and I have never enjoyed doing the chores more than I am while working with Yanni. He is so bright and cheery, and so happy to be helping me, that he just makes me happy as well. Once finished our work, we saddled up a couple other horses and decided on a nice long trail ride, so, I led the way, and we were out for a little more than four hours. When I had decided on this, I packed a saddle bag with all the items necessary to have a picnic lunch, as well as lots and lots to drink. I hope that by dinner time, both Yanni and I need soggy baby bum changes, so that we can change each other and go just one diaper thick, because of what we want and need to do for each other.

When we got back home, there were two people there riding their horses, I nodded to them, and we headed inside to clean our horses, brush them down, give them a treat and lots to drink, and we spent almost an hour spoiling them for spoiling us. 

“So, how soggy are you getting Baby?” I ask as we are walking into the house to put everything away.

“Gloriously, but I could stand to have more to drink, so that should help.” He grins brightly to me.

“Same.”

And so, we do so, we each had two baby bottles of apple juice as we waited for another batch of tea, and as soon as it was done, we start sipping it as well. We still have roughly two to three hours before dinner, and by then, I think that even my mega thick baby diaper will be getting close to needing to be changed, twelve hours of peeing heavily should just about do it, and considering how much we have both drank all day, I know we have both been peeing heavily. 

After dinner, we did change each other, and though we are both incredibly hard, neither of us played in the least, we have a date to lose our virginity together this evening, and we do not want to take anything from that glorious time. We changed into just one regular thickness diaper, so that we are both good and soggy, but not so thick that it impedes things too much. Yes, we both know that Yanni will have to pull my diaper down to slip into me, and we are okay with that, but when it comes time for me to reciprocate, we both want to go right through our diapers, and so we shall.

Finally we are both very full, and I am not entirely talking about our diapers either, because they are only at about the three quarters full mark. No, both our bladders and balls are, though no, I know Yanni's balls are not yet full, but at the same time, they are too, just in a different way. I am the first to stand up and extend my hand to my baby, he looks to me with a look of pure love in his eyes, takes my hand, and I lead him to our bedroom.

“Now, I know how much we both want this, but are you sure?” I whisper to my baby.

“More than anything in this world, I want and need for you to make love to me.”

“And that's what I want from you as well. I want you to make love to me first, so that hopefully we can last longer, because I know you won't be able to control yourself and not cum too many times, whereas I might at least be able to control myself a little.”

“Yeah, I thought you'd say that, and you're probably right, even though I really wanted you to make love to me first.”

“Next time, you get to go first, and then I go second, okay.”

“Mmmm, okay.” He sighs, and then presses his lips to mine.

For a little better than three hours, we made long, slow, deep, loving, and passionate baby diaper love to each other. After kissing for easily ten minutes, Yanni pulled away and prepared me, but, as he found, I am pretty near ready already, I have been anticipating this so much. When he slipped inside me, feelings I never knew existed exploded throughout me. Oh yeah, sure, I've fucked myself with my toys thousands of times, and absolutely, even my smallest toy is still easily twice as large as Yanni is, yet, still, the feel of my baby slipping inside me as deep as he can, and thrusting slowly inside me, then cumming so strong, and finally peeing inside me like I have dreamed since I was younger than Yanni is now, no, no comparison whatsoever. Feeling my baby make long slow beautiful baby diaper love to me, like I said, I am feeling things I never knew before. We are looking deep into each others eyes as we make love, and I think that Yanni agrees with me about how this feels. I have no idea how I managed to do so, but I did manage to contain my orgasms, though it truly was a fight, especially after Yanni's third orgasm inside me.

After his third orgasm, Yanni just laid on me, still hard, still inside me, but no longer moving, he is holding me, his eyes are now closed, but I can see a few tears leaking out. Finally he opens his beautiful eyes, looks to me with all the love he possesses, rights my diaper to collect anything that seeps out of me, and then crawls up my body, and kisses me even deeper than we have ever managed to before.

After close to ten minutes of kissing, I reach inside Yanni's diaper, searching for his little hole, and when I find it, I too find him already gaping open a little, clearly he too is very much ready and waiting for what is to come. He is not as ready as he needs to be, though, and so, as we kiss, I grab the lube, lube up my fingers, and then slip back in, and prepare my baby as well as I can possibly do so. As soon as I feel that he is ready, I roll us over, poke the holes in both our diapers that we need, and then slip all in, in one long slow motion, and Yanni only sighs deeply as I do so.

Unfortunately, my first orgasm slammed into me barely seconds after our diapers pressed together as intimately as our tongues are once again, and I had not even started thrusting yet. I am reasonably certain that I blacked out for a few moments, it was so powerful, but honestly, feeling Yanni make such sweet love to me, forcing myself to not cum, essentially edging myself all day, yeah, it was too much to truly cope with.

I too managed two more orgasms after that, but by the end of the second, my bladder is screaming at me, and come to think of it, so are my balls, because I had to have hit the fifteen minute mark, I was going so slow and loving, and forcing myself to not cum, I did not want to, but, as soon as I did, I also started peeing. I had no idea you could cum and pee at the same time, but I assure you, it hurts, and feels amazing, all at the same time.

My last orgasm took even longer to come, and all the while, I am kissing my baby like he deserves. I am going damn near impossibly slow, I am slipping all the way in, and then all the way out, I slip out of Yanni's amazing little baby bum, but not out of his diaper, and then slip all the way back in, then grind our super soggy ruined diapers together, before doing it all over again. It had to have been thirty minutes, maybe more, before my third and final orgasm slammed into me, and that, unfortunately, was the last thing I remember.

“Holy shit.” I said when I woke up.

I can feel Yanni is awake, his head is laying on my chest, he is softly and tenderly tickling my stomach, which I absolutely love, and even every so often, I can feel him lick my left nipple, which feels shockingly good. I can tell by the amount of light coming in, that it is way later than I usually wake up.

“Good morning Baby.” Yanni whispers to me softly.

“Holy shit. Good morning Baby. My god, last night, that wasn't just a dream, was it?”

“Oh, it was, and so much more. Never did I dream that something like that actually existed. What you and I did last night, it was so amazing. I love you so much.”

“I agree Baby, and I love you so much as well. I didn't hurt you when I passed out, did I, I was on top of you, and you're not exactly big?”

“No, I was easily able to roll you off of me, no worries. It was harder changing your diaper than anything, but, after what you did to me, I thought you deserved another quadruple mega thick baby diaper, so, that's what I gave you.”

“Good, and thanks. I hope you felt that you deserved the same after what you did for me as well though?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Good. I'm wicked thirsty and hungry, and it's way later than it should be, the horses need attending to, so, we really do haveta get up and go get them taken care of Baby.”

“Same.” Yanni said, but, instead of getting up, like we should be, no, instead we kissed, and did so for at least ten minutes.

Finally we got up, and as I started the tea, Yanni got two baby bottles each prepared for us, and as we waited for tea and breakfast, we enjoyed our baby bottles. As soon as we are finished breakfast, we left the mess, so that we could take care of the horses first. We dressed each other in our other set of matching clothes, and then headed out to do our chores. 

After chores, we rode bikes until lunch, changed each other really well, then rode horses until dinner, then had a nice relaxing evening in, stripped down to just our gloriously soggy baby diapers. We had another amazing soggy baby bum change at bed time, and we kissed and stroked when we woke up again. It was after dinner, when Yanni decided that he really should be heading home, even though neither of us truly want that at all.

The next day, as soon as school let out, Yanni came over again, and we went right to our bedroom, where we gave each other another really good soggy baby bum change, kissed for a while, dressed each other, and then talked.

“When I got home yesterday, my baby brother came up and gave me huge hugs and kisses, and whispered into my ear and asked me to change him, so I took him to my bedroom and when I went to change him, I saw that his bum was all red, so, I asked him about it, but he refused to answer. I said, mom spanked you, didn't she. He nodded yes, so, I made him spill it, and he said that she'd put him in underwear and told him to pee in the potty, and I guess after his fourth or fifth accident, she spanked him for being lazy. Well, I went right out and I screamed at her, told her that if she ever laid a hand on him again, she'd better hope the cops got there first. She tried to grab me and spank me too, for talking to her like that, and I told her again that if she does that, that she better hope the cops arrive first. She yelled at me lots, I never yelled back, and told her very clearly that if she doesn't start being a mother, that I was gonna take Brady and we'd leave her. Oh, she yelled even more at me, I finally just told her to shut up, and grabbed the phone. She screeched at me, saying what are you doing. I said I'm calling the cops, and she begged me not to, and I asked why I shouldn't. I stormed to my bedroom, and swore to Brady that he'd never be hit again, and that from now on, if he doesn't wanna be outta his baby diapers, he never hasta be, and so, he hugged and kissed me really nice, even slipped me the tongue, what a good little gay baby boy. At school today, I went to the office and talked to the principal and told him everything, and asked to call a lawyer, I have lotsa money, so, I'm paying him to divorce our mom, and even though I know from the look on your face where I asked to stay, and what you think of it, I promise, we'll be good baby boys, and I'll pay for most of our stuff and we'll help around here lots.”

“Oh, Baby, you shoulda called me and asked me first. I just don't know.”

“I didn't because of that. Look, I know how you feel, you never thought you'd have kids, you never even really wanted kids, but, I promise you don't haveta raise Brady, I will, and honestly, I don't think I need a parent any more. I'm done with parents, and besides, we're baby boyfriends.”

“Yeah, and that could be the biggest problem. What if you haveta go for a medical exam, they'll know instantly.”

“I told my lawyer that I'm gay, and that I play, and that I think my mom knows and hates me for it, told him everything about how she treats me and Brady because of our need for diapers and everything. He says that if it's uncontested, if she signs us over to you, that the courts or social services aren't even involved at all, so, we went right to my house, took care of everything, and then my lawyer took me and Brady and all our things, and we left. I told him that I was gonna need at least an hour with you first, to make you understand, and so, he took Brady out for a treat, and they're gonna be here soon.”

No sooner had he finished saying that, when the doorbell rang. Not gonna lie, I almost barfed.

All the formalities were taken care of in quick order, then Yanni's lawyer went over everything with me, made me sign the documents in several places, and then, before I knew it, he was gone, and I have a live in baby boyfriend, and a son.

“So, Brady, this is your new Daddy. His name's Tonny, you can call him that or Daddy, whichever you like.”

“Really, I getta daddy?” He said, and then, before I could react, he was jumping up onto me, and hugging me fiercely tight.

I admit, I cradled his cute little soggy baby diapered bum, and like Yanni told me, he really is a cute little guy. He cried, I cried, and when Yanni wrapped his arms around both of us, he cried as well.

As soon as our family hugs were taken care of, I stripped both my baby boys down to just their soggy diapers, and then Yanni stripped me as well, and Brady smiled brightly and said, “Wow, you're a baby boy too.”

“I sure am Baby, and I guess we're a baby boy family now.”

And that is how we stayed.

Yanni was right about Brady though, not even half way through kindergarten, he had himself a preciously cute little baby boyfriend, of whom we also ended up adopting before the end of the school year. Yanni quit school shortly after moving in, and just did it at home, so that he could be home for Brady, I continued to work, but only for a little more than a year more, when I decided that I really did not need it any more.

To the outside world, it looked as if both baby boys were my sons, but, like Yanni said, he really did not want or need another parent, and we really are baby boyfriends, and while I had thought it might be hard to adjust to having someone to always confer with on everything, we did shockingly well, and we raised Brady together, and though Brady still preferred Yanni to change him, he loved having me do so as well, it was simply that the two baby brothers shared a very special bond, and if Yanni let him, I know for a fact that Brady would have ridden Yanni before he was five. 

In fact the two of us laughed about that one night when Brady pretty near made Yanni jack him off and finger fuck him to his very first baby boygasm. We had seen the signs that he was getting close, and that evening, on the living room floor, he finally felt what his body had been building up to for months already, but he had never managed to cause in himself. After that night, Brady very often played in his bedroom, because Yanni had told him that is a private thing, and while we never snooped, we absolutely saw the signs that he started playing with his own baby bum pretty near the next day. Yanni had had to be very firm with Brady on that though, that they could not be boyfriends, but it was absolutely not what Brady wanted, again, this was because we caught Brady spying on us, more than once.

We had told Brady early on that we are boyfriends and that we share something very special, but that it is secret, and cannot be spoken of outside our house at all. We had had to do that because he was so insanely curious, and snoopy, not to mention smart, and more than a little horny for such a young boy, which was why we were not really surprised only scant months later to find him having sex with his best friend, and they were having full on sex too, they both lost their virginity that day, and we are pretty sure that they even peed inside each other, but, again, Brady had been spying enough we are certain to know that Yanni and I very much enjoy that. We are certain that the couple times we caught him were not the only times he did so, so, yes, we knew.

We had gotten word shortly after the boys moved in with me, that their mother moved across the country, and never did the boys hear from her again. I had told my parents shortly after that time as well, that I had adopted a pair of boys, and I finally told them that I am gay as well. They said that they had always known that anyway, so that was not a huge surprise, but congratulated me on adopting the boys. I was actually shocked when only a few months later, they came for a visit, so that they could visit their new grandsons. I had not told them that they both needed diapers as well, but again that did not shock them, especially when I said that was the biggest reason for me rescuing them, because I knew what they were going through. Then when we adopted Brady's baby boyfriend, they came and met him too, and only laughed. I think they are smart enough to know and understand what Yanni and I are, but thankfully they never said anything, and neither did we.

Two years after the boys moved in with me, we bought the property next door, though technically speaking it is Yanni's, since he paid for it all, I had no idea he had that much, but he had lots more. The house was a tear down, so, we did, but the barn was only five years old at the time that he bought it, and was just a bit larger than mine is. So, now with a little better than double the space, we can now board more than twice as many horses, and because we have so much good usable land now, we even started actually farming. Mostly just small time, but more than enough to feed us almost all our fruits and vegetables that we need, and make more than enough from selling it to pay the property tax, insurance, and almost all the utilities as well, since we had applied to make the two properties one, so that it is cheaper for us, and with it being a farm, we do get to apply for deductions on that as well. The profit from boarding all the horses truly allows us to live a very good life, and Yanni and I pretty much split all profits evenly, and with both our names being on all the papers for everything, we really are married, even though he is just a little baby boy still.

Do we make hot gay baby diaper love to each other still, oh yeah, all the time, do we still quadruple baby diaper each other, definitely, and probably more than we really should, and yes, Brady and his baby boyfriend enjoy that every bit as much. So, yeah, I met my other half because he had diapers in his trunk, we still laugh about that, and he is still just as hot, even though he is now a stunning young teen baby boy. I hope that we last for forever and a day, but, I guess, who is to say what the future brings.

The End

****So, here we are, another short story out of the way. It's actually almost twice as long as I had intended, but I guess that's okay too. So, I did help this mom and her sons, and I did help the young man out to his car, but, if he knew there were Goodnites in his trunk, I do not know, because he didn't actually come to the back with me, he had his bag of things in his hand, and only I had stuff for the trunk. I really wish I could have seen his face, and told him that there's no shame in it, and how long I wet the bed for, to have helped him, but, sadly he is but a memory now. Due to just how busy I have been as of late, doing any sort of writing has been difficult, and even this short story took well over a week in order to write, pretty much just a paragraph or two here and there. Oh well, eventually my hectic pace will subside, at least I hope so. If you would like to contact me, I would love to hear from you, email me at erich5748 at ymail.com, but please remember, I write for myself and simply share with others who might also enjoy this type of story, so no flames, and I give no personal info at all. Please also donate to the site so to keep this great place alive. Thanks, may all your diapers be gloriously thick and soggy.****


End file.
